


Wizard Viagra

by ElectricBlueLilies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Potions Accident, Potions Class, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBlueLilies/pseuds/ElectricBlueLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry try making Amortentia in Potions class. It doesn't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizard Viagra

Harry and Malfoy spent most of Potions arguing as usual. Harry would try something and Malfoy would glare at him and tell him he was doing it wrong, until Harry finally gave up and just let Malfoy take charge.

“It’s for the best, Potter. My grades won’t suffer and yours will no doubt drastically improve thanks to me.” Malfoy commented snidely. 

Malfoy instructed Harry on how to cut which ingredients and when to hand them over for him to add to the cauldron.

Harry supposed it worked well enough, and half an hour later, they were staring into the pearly-white surface of an amortentia potion. Harry watched as Malfoy leaned in to test it. 

As soon as Malfoy smelled the potion his whole face softened, a small smile forming his lips. Harry had never seen Malfoy pull a face like that. It was almost....sweet. Except, no part of Malfoy was sweet and Harry didn’t know why his brain had supplied that word. 

“What do you smell?” Harry asked, genuinely curious as to what could change Malfoy’s mood so rapidly.

“My mother’s garden at the Manor.” Malfoy replied, his smile growing. “And broomstick polish. And...”

Malfoy’s smile fell abruptly.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Treacle Tart.” Malfoy said, clearly confused.

“Do you like Treacle Tart?” Harry asked.

“Not particularly.” 

“Strange.” Harry wondered if they had done something wrong or perhaps the potion was just trying to encourage Malfoy to discover the joy that is Treacle Tart. “It’s my favorite dessert.” Harry added absentmindedly. 

Malfoy gave him an odd look that Harry couldn't decipher.

“Maybe you messed up the potion, and that was meant for you.” Malfoy mumbled, looking anywhere but Harry. 

Harry chose to ignore the comment. Clearly, if the potion was faulty, Malfoy was to blame. Instead, he leaned forward to see what the potion would give him.

The first thing Harry smelled was the grass on the Quidditch pitch after it rains, damp and clean and fresh. Even just smelling it, he almost felt like he was flying. He leaned in closer and took another sniff. The comforting smell of a homemade meal wafted up to him. There was something more to it. The warmth, the richness, the blend of spices, were all distinctly Molly Weasley’s cooking. Harry smiled. 

There was one more thing, but Harry couldn’t quite place it. Before he could take another breath, Malfoy leaned in again. The smell of his poncey, no doubt unbelievably expensive cologne, filled Harry’s nostrils. Even after Harry shoved Malfoy away, the smell lingered strongly.

Before Harry could yell at him for it, Malfoy shoved him back. Harry’s head collided with the shelf behind him, not hard enough to give him anything more than a headache, but still hard enough to knock a bottle off. The bottle landed in their cauldron with a _plop_. 

Both boys froze. Nothing happened for a moment and Harry thought perhaps the bottle was keeping whatever it held from affecting the potion.

Of course that was too much to ask. As soon as Malfoy and Harry leaned over their potion, it turned a deep velvety red, and then promptly exploded all over both of them. 

When the rest of the class turned to see what was going on, Malfoy and Harry were nowhere to be seen. That was until Ron looked down and turned slightly green, reaching out to grab Hermione’s arm to redirect her attention. 

Malfoy and Harry were on the floor, kissing and groping each other as if they would die if they didn’t. Both their robes were already cast aside. Malfoy straddled Harry’s hips and ground down against them. Harry let out an unashamed moan and set about trying to get Malfoy’s shirt off.

“Stupify!” Snape’s voice boomed.

Both boys’ movements were suddenly halted. Harry felt a desperation bubbling up inside him, like he would explode out of his skin if he couldn't keep feeling the hard lines of Draco’s ribs or the surprisingly soft skin on his flat stomach. Harry wasn’t going to examine those thoughts too closely right now or consider why Malfoy was all of a sudden Draco. 

The only thing he could think about at the moment was straining against Snape’s magic to get to Draco again. Harry’s thoughts, his magic, every nerve in his body was aching with _Draco, Draco, Draco_.

Suddenly Harry’s hands were free again. Draco’s shirt was ripped open, buttons clattering to the floor, and Harry’s trousers were undone, before Snape cast the spell again, stronger than before. 

The Stupify bound Harry tightly. He felt as though he would suffocate, both from the pressure the spell put on his chest and from the desperate look in Draco’s eyes that Harry could do nothing about.

Snape levitated the boys carefully away from one another and toward the classroom door. 

“I’m taking these students to Madam Pomfrey.” Snape addressed the gawking students. “I expect you to have your potions finished by the time I return.”

\---

Madam Pomfrey locked Draco and Harry in separate isolation rooms, where they would stay until Snape could determine exactly what was affecting them.

They both kicked and screamed and fought, breaking Snape’s and Madam Pomfrey’s binding spells several more times. Eventually, they were locked away. 

Harry had never been this hard in his life, and it was because of Draco Malfoy. Harry’s head was spinning. He leaned back against the wall and slid to the stone floor. He palmed his aching erection through his still open trousers, trying to get some relief.

It wasn’t enough. He slid his hand into his boxers, moaning as he wrapped his fingers around his leaking cock, rubbing his thumb over the head and smearing the precome gathering there down his thick shaft. 

Harry’s hand stilled when he heard a small noise. He looked around, searching for a source, but there wasn’t really anywhere to hide.

The isolation room had only a bed, a desk, a chair, and a door leading to a small bathroom. And apparently very thin walls. Harry could hear Draco’s quiet whimpers from the room next to his. 

“Draco?” Harry whispered against the wall, pushing up onto his knees, facing the direction of the sound.

“ _Harry_.” Draco whined, drawing out his name. Harry gripped his cock more firmly.

“Harry, I can’t take this. I feel like I’m about to explode.” Draco groaned. “Do something! Fix this, save us! Isn’t that what you do, save people?”

Harry didn’t answer. He was lost in the high-pitched whine of Draco’s aristocratic voice. Harry wondered how Draco’s voice sounded during sex. He needed to know. Harry couldn’t fight the moan that escaped his lips.

“Harry? Are you… oh merlin… are you…” Draco couldn’t seem to get the words out. He didn’t sound disgusted or angry like Harry thought he might given that Harry was wanking on the opposite side of the wall. Instead, Draco sounded breathless and definitely aroused.

“Touch yourself, Draco.” Harry had no idea where that had come from, but Draco’s moan was encouraging. “Please, Draco. I can’t touch you. Please, touch yourself.”

Draco moaned again.

“Draco?” Harry needed to know what Draco was doing. He wanted to see it, see Draco’s flushed cheeks and sweaty forehead, Draco’s hard cock thrusting up into his fist. “Are you…?” Harry asked tentatively, letting the rest of the question hang in the air.

“Yes, oh gods yes… Harry, fuck, ah, Harry.” 

“Merlin, Draco, you sound so hot, wish I could see you, wish I could touch you” Harry had never felt this out of control in his life. He was already close.

Listening to Draco’s quiet moans and the wet slapping sound of Draco’s hand sliding quickly up and down his cock, Harry pushed his trousers and boxers to his knees and sucked two fingers into his mouth, coating them generously with saliva. He reached behind himself, leaning his forehead against the wall in order to keep himself upright, and pushed both fingers into his hole, imagining it was Draco’s cock breaching him. 

Harry moaned and started thrusting his fingers roughly, the way he imagined Draco would fuck him. 

“Fuck, Draco, want you inside me.” The words fell out of Harry’s mouth as he moaned and Draco moaned as well. 

The need to touch Draco vibrated through every part of Harry’s body. He could feel their magic pulsing in the air between them. 

Suddenly, there was no wall separating them. Harry fell forward against Draco, who had apparently been on his knees facing the wall as well.

Harry’s sweaty forehead fell onto Draco’s shoulder, and even just that contact felt incredible. The smell of Draco’s cologne filled his nose. Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco’s neck and breathed in deeply. 

Draco’s hands were around Harry’s wrists, roughly pulling Harry’s hands away and replacing them with his own. Harry’s brain function seemed to stutter for a moment at the feeling of Draco’s hand firmly stroking his cock and Draco’s fingers thrusting in and out of his arse.

When Harry managed to come back to himself, he glanced down to see Draco’s beautiful cock, hard and flushed a deep red, between them. Harry reached out and stroked it. 

The noise Draco made pushed Harry very nearly over the edge.

“Close.” Harry whispered against Draco’s neck.

“Me too.” Draco’s voice sounded strained. He squeezed Harry tighter, stroked him faster.

Harry’s vision went white. He was choking out Draco's name as he came. Draco followed quickly after, both of them splattering each other’s stomachs and chests. Harry got a bit on Draco’s cheek, and lifted his head from Draco’s shoulder to lick it off. 

They stroked each other until they were shuddering with oversensitivity and had to pull away. Harry collapsed against Draco, knocking them both to the floor. 

Harry wanted to do more, but whatever magic was between them seemed to be sated for the moment, and he was exhausted. So Harry settled for curling up against Draco’s side and letting Draco’s slowing breathing lull him to sleep. 

\---

Harry woke abruptly to the sound of someone clearing their throat. He sat up too quickly and immediately felt dizzy. Harry looked down to see a completely naked Draco Malfoy starting to wake up underneath him. As memories of what happened earlier came back to him, the room really started to spin. 

Madam Pomfrey stood in what was once the doorway to just Draco’s isolation room. Snape and Dumbledore stood a bit behind her. 

Harry and Draco scrambled apart, gathering their scattered clothes and pulling them back on as quickly as possible. 

The adults whispered to each other as Draco and Harry got dressed. 

“We shouldn’t have put them in rooms next to each other.” Snape grimaced.

“Given how powerful you believe the potion they created to be, I doubt any amount of distance could have kept them apart.” Dumbledore replied calmly.

The potion must have worn off by now, but Harry could still remember the frenzy he’d been in to get closer to Draco. He would have destroyed every wall in the castle if it meant he could touch Draco. 

“You two can join us out in the infirmary once you’ve finished dressing.” Madam Pomfrey informed them, before turning and shooing Snape and Dumbledore away. 

Harry finished doing up his trousers and glanced at Draco, who was bending over to grab his cloak from the floor. Harry’s eyes lingered on Draco’s arse, until Draco straighten up. Harry looked away quickly, a deep blush creeping up his neck and spreading over his cheeks. He couldn’t meet Draco’s eyes as they left the isolation room. 

When they entered the main part of the infirmary, Dumbledore was seated on one of the beds, with Snape and Madam Pomfrey standing beside him. It was dark outside. Harry wondered if they had missed dinner.

Dumbledore gestured for Draco and Harry to sit on the bed opposite him. They did so, maintaining eye contact with the floor and giving each other plenty of space. Once they had settled, Dumbledore spoke.

“Now, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, do you understand what has happened to you?” Dumbledore asked. Harry hesitated before speaking up, his cheeks still stained pink.

“Some kind of extreme love potion, I suppose.” Harry still didn’t look up as he spoke.

“Not quite.” Dumbledore started. Draco and Harry both looked up. “According to Snape’s investigation, it appears you boys managed to turn your love potion into a quite powerful and unstable lust potion.”

Harry dropped his gaze back to the floor.

Draco cleared his throat and spoke up for the first time. 

“So that’s why we…” Draco stumbled trying to find the words. “We couldn’t stop…”

Harry would have found flustered Draco cute if it weren’t for the unbelievably embarrassing circumstances they currently found themselves in. Harry wondered exactly when he had started to find things Draco did cute and also why Malfoy no longer seemed an appropriate name for the boy sitting next to him.

“Would you like to explain to them how the potion works?” Dumbledore asked, turning towards Snape, who looked deeply uncomfortable.

“The type of lust potion you created only works on people who already have romantic and sexual feelings for each other. It cannot create feelings. It simply intensifies them. It’s generally used by older wizard couples who feel they've lost their spark.” Snape informed them.

“Like wizard viagra?” Harry wasn’t sure why that was the first question he came up with. 

“Wizard what?” Draco asked, looking at Harry like he was an idiot. Harry almost breathed a sigh of relief at how familiar that felt.

”Muggle stuff.” Harry explained, waving his hand dismissively. Draco scoffed at him, and Harry smiled.

“Essentially.” Snape conceded.

“Well,” Dumbledore began as he stood. “The effects of the potion should have completely worn off at this point, but we’ll leave you with Madam Pomfrey so she can make sure you’re both alright.”

With that, he gestured to Snape, and they both walked out of the infirmary.

After Madam Pomfrey finished her exam and concluded that the potion was completely out of their systems, she sent for a house elf to bring them dinner. Harry was extremely grateful when she left them to eat in peace.

They ate in slightly awkward silence for a while, until Draco cleared his throat.

“So apparently, you have romantic and sexual feelings for me, Potter.” Draco spoke with a teasing tone, but it had no venom in it.

“Apparently.” Harry grinned. “And, apparently so do you, Draco.”

Draco hesitated for a moment at hearing his given name, even though he'd heard Harry say it several times already that day, before continuing with an almost shy smile. 

“Perhaps we ought to do something about that, Harry.” Draco spoke quietly, shifting closer.

“Perhaps.” Harry whispered, before cupping Draco’s face and pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, I am [ElectricBlueLilies](http://electricbluelilies.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you're interested. Come talk Drarry or Harry Potter or whatever with me if you want.


End file.
